renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Conflictor-class Battleship
Class: Battleship Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy Mass: 7,736,903 tons Cost: 38,940,316,733 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (54,000) :Center Engine Rating (53,000) :Left Engine Rating (54,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::E Spinal Mount (F) ::100 37.5/25 (L) ::100 37.5/25 ® ::100 30/15 (L) ::100 30/15 ® ::50 30/30 (L) ::50 30/30 ® ::50 30/20 (F) ::50 30/20 (F) ::50 30/20 (A) ::Type D Missile System (3 Shots at 100 Points) Fighters: 144 at 300 tons (Two Groups) Small Craft: 18 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 20,000 tons Crew: 3,854 Passengers: 240 Marines: 642 Overview With the outbreak of hostilities between the Commonwealth and the Terran Overlord Government in the 6720s, the Commonwealth Navy required a massive increase in the construction of warships. Sussex Shipyards was among the first to submit a design for a new battlecruiser that would outweigh most others of its class. Royal Navy commanders vetoed the proposal, however, stating that the ship was too unwieldy to be effective in combat with TOG's more mobile force. After hasty revisions, Sussex resubmitted its design, which increased the engine size but reduced some of the questionable weapon systems. The Type D spinal mount was also upgraded to a Type E, and the attached fighters were beefed up. Though hesitant to approve production of such a speedy revision, the CAF accepted the design in the face of rapid TOG advances in the Potsdam Grand Dukedom. The first keel for the Conflictor was laid down late in 6724. With its ample fighter bays, potent array of broadside weapons, and a mass driver to make any admiral proud, the Conflictor was often chosen as a fleet flagship. With the test of time, it has proved itself as a dependable ship of the line. Newer battleships have, to some degree, replaced this older design, but the Conflictor is still a common sight in nearly every warring county. Capabilities The Conflictor is designed to serve with other capital ships in defending Commonwealth systems. With their powerful punch, these are the ships most likely to lead the charge against TOG attackers, seeking the largest ships and dueling it out, toe to toe. Because it is weak in aft-mounted weapons, the Conflictor requires the presence of other capital ships to help defend its Achilles' heel. Against the big guns of TOG battleships, these defending craft often suffer devastating losses. In encounters with the Conflictor, a common TOG tactic is to mount a flank attack with destroyers or frigates to cripple the rear quarter, while heavier ships engage the Conflictor directly. With its powerful 100-gun 37.5/25 lasers, backed by a pair of 100-gun 30/15 laser bays, this behemoth's broadside is especially fearsome at closer ranges. Add to that the smaller bays of fifty 30/30 lasers, and only heavy cruisers and other battleships should attempt to close. The 100 front-mounted 30/20 lasers serve as a moderately effective back-up to exploit any breakthrough by the Type E spinal mount. Though not a threat in themselves, they become significant when combined with the spinal mount. The 50 aft-mounted 30/20 lasers are, on the other hand, little more than decoration. Like the tail of some giant bovine, they may swat at a passing fly (fighters take note!) but are incapable of defending the large engines from attack. If the Conflictor can be isolated from its attendant ships, a concerted attack on the rear quarter offers an opponent the greatest chance of crippling the ship. The Conflictor's missile system is plentiful, but lacks the penetrating power of similar TOG ships. The ship must make successive attacks to achieve the same level of penetration as a single salvo from the massive Type E missile system. As befits a ship of this size, the Conflictor houses an impressive fighter complement. Able to transport two complete fighter groups, the Conflictor often deploys this line of defense first. If the groups are not engaged in their own mission, they usually guard the ship's rear section. Deployed in sufficient numbers, these fighter groups have demonstrated their ability to defend the Conflictor. As is standard Commonwealth doctrine, these fighters shadow their mother ship closely, preferring to engage any attackers near the guns of the battleship. Deployment Considered in its decline at the tender age of 100 years, the Conflictor-class battleship is slowly, but surely, being replaced by newer designs. The ship is not unworthy, but its history has not been particularly dramatic. Thus far, production has barely managed to keep pace with losses, resulting in a relatively stable number of Conflictors in active duty over the past 50 years. This number will decline in the coming years as newer class battleships replace losses. The Conflictor is still a favorite of battleship groups in Shannedam County, however. The 871st Battleship Group, for example, uses only Conflictors to lead its squadrons. The ship is also heavily deployed by the 214th Battleship Group and the 3472nd Battleship Group. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Battleships Category:Commonwealth Ships